Birthday Girl
by eseldie
Summary: Just a little slice of Heaven.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target and intend no copyright infringement.**

**Author's notes: I needed an Ilsa birthday story….didn't I? Anyway, it's always nice to have breakfast in bed. Even better when you can sleep past noon. Which I have never done in my life….ever. As always thanks for reading and reviewing. :)**

**Birthday Girl**

She rolled over, swaddling herself in the red silk sheets. It had been a long night for her. Dancing, drinking and flat out partying. It was her birthday. Well, at least it was the night before her birthday and she held nothing back. Her new work crew, Connie and a few other friends had treated her to a night she would never forget.

The light started making it's way through the sheers, and she wasn't very happy about it. She didn't remember much of the prior night, but she did remember that she consumed plenty of liquor. It was very unlike her to get out of control, but she was in the company of people she felt safe with…especially Chance.

**THE NIGHT BEFORE**

Yes, Christopher Chance had graced them with his presence. She could remember him arriving later than the others, and commanding her attention as soon as he hit the door of the nightclub. She had spotted him from their private party room and they never lost eye contact with one another. It took him an eternity to stroll over to them and when he did, she drank in every intimate feature he had to offer.

He was wearing a pair of dark form fitting jeans that profiled the parts she found attractive, but was slightly annoyed when she couldn't see his shapely rear end. His upper body was clad in a hunter green dress shirt, defining his pectoral muscles and it was all covered in a chocolate leather jacket she had given him for Christmas last year. When he finally met up with the group, he leered at her but started speaking to everyone else. It was a little waiting game he played with her. Making her wait for him to make his rounds and watch his sultry stare, longing for his lips to be on hers.

When he finished greeting everyone, he removed his jacket and sat down beside her. "Happy Birthday young lady." She curled her lips and stared into his eyes. "Thank you sir. I'm glad you could join us." He raised a hand to her cheek and pulled her lips to his in a deep lustful kiss. Everyone in her party stared and were oooing and awwwing at them. When the pulled apart he smiled at her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**ILSA'S BED**

The group partied until the early hours of the morning and now she was recovering. She could smell something closely related to breakfast lingering in the air and the scent got heavier with each breath she took. A few moments later, she could hear footsteps coming down her hallway. Chance made his way into her room and set her hangover breakfast on the end table. He went to the shears covering her sliding glass door and in one swift motion he threw them open. He turned around and chuckled when she protested. "Chance are you mad?! Close them NOW!"

He sauntered over to the other side of the bed and sat down beside her. "Rise and shine birthday girl. I've got something that will make you feel better." She opened her eyes slightly and the first thing she noticed were grey sweatpants. As she moved her way up she was met with a small cluster of dirty blonde hair. Tempting she thought. Continuing her crawl, she lay her eyes on the intense ripples of his abs. Moving a sly hand out from the comforter, she spider walked her fingers up his chest until her eyes and hand met his face. He smiled into her palm something so genuine, it nearly brought a tear to her eye.

"So is this my something that will make me feel better?" He met her hand with his own and placed it back on the bed. "No mam. I have some egg whites, dry toast and juice that will make you feel much better." Ilsa could remember a handful of times that she had gotten that drunk and oddly enough she was hungry. Most people would have been repulsed by food at that point. He grabbed a bottle of aspirin from the end table and gave her two pills and the juice. She graciously took them and then started eating.

A few bites in she gave him a questioning looking. "Aren't you eating?" He gave her his trademark grin and got up. "As a matter of fact I am. He stood up and walked over to her dresser and grabbed the bowl that he covertly set there earlier. On his return, he noticed her staring at his lower body. "Like what you see?" She nodded. "Maybe you might like what's underneath." He moved one hand to the waistband of his pants and slowly pulled them down, revealing his black boxer briefs. It was her favorite piece of clothing that he owned, and he made sure to show it off to her whenever possible.

When he got back to the bed, she noticed the bowl was filled with strawberries and whipped cream. He lifted one up and took a slow and savoring bite. "You know Ilsa, you were a bad girl last night. I had to carry you up here and put you to bed." She smiled. "Well you didn't do so well considering all of my clothes are off." He returned the toothiest grin she had ever seen, knowing exactly what he did. "Well…I figured you would be more comfortable. Plus, its easy access for me."

He took another strawberry out and savored each bite…tempting her. "May I sir?" He lifted the plump red fruit up then dipped it generously in whipped cream. He let her take a bite and watched as a small trail of juice trickled down her lip. He quickly leaned forward and darted his tongue out to capture it. It drove him over the edge. Tasting the sweet fruit and the saltiness of her mouth. "Mmmm, I could get used to this pampering Mr. Chance." He set his fruit down then dipped his finger in the whipped cream. Drawing it to his mouth he leered at her. "I dunno, this whipped cream might taste sweeter than you." She smacked him in his arm. "Watch it mister!"

He was waiting patiently to crawl back into bed with her. He knew she needed to recover, but at least wanted to feel her body against his. He spent the night in bed, but it was mostly her passed out over top of him. She sensed his urgency and took one final sip of her juice. "All right, I'm done. I know you've been waiting patiently." He smiled and set her breakfast tray on the end table. "Sorry. But I want some time with the birthday girl before she leaves. Connie already has another entire day dedicated to you."

She fluffed her pillow while he crawled in beside her. "So, do I get some birthday nookie young lady." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Um, I thought I was supposed to ask you for that. Considering it's MY birthday." He shrugged. "Well, you already have this hot body as a birthday gift. Why not take advantage of it?" She kissed him long and deep. When she drew back, he gave her a genuine smile. "Happy birthday Ilsa."


End file.
